


Daddy's Girl

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Hermione Granger, Bad Petunia, Bad Ron Weasley, Bottom Harry, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Drama & Romance, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Harry in Lingerie, Harry in Panties, M/M, Nice Vernon Dursley, Other, Paddling, Pole Dancing, Seduction, Sex Toys, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Teasing, Top Vernon, Trans Character, Trans Harry Potter, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, Vernon is Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: Harry wanted to be a girl, Vernon was okay with that. Petunia left them and took Dudley. After a while Harry develops feelings for Vernon and wants to be Daddy's Girl. Harry does everything possible to show Vernon that she can be a good one and that she can replace Petunia in Vernon's life, heart and eventually his bed.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Voldemort, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Vernon Dursley/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 300





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jeda31 in FanFiction.
> 
> Don't Like, Don't Read. I will ignore all flamers and trolls.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Not Beta'd so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

Eight year old Harry Potter watched his aunt Petunia slam out the door with his cousin Dudley. _Good riddance_ , he thought smugly. Petunia had finally got tired of Vernon treating Harry better than she wanted him to. She was now leaving because Harry had told his uncle he wanted to wear girl clothes. So Uncle Vernon took him to the shopping center and he spent a small fortune on clothes for Harry. The young child will always remember the best day he has ever had with his uncle.

***Flashback***

_Harry's eyes widened in surprise when Vernon guided him to a store that sells little girl clothes. He looked up at the older man._

_"Anything you want, anything you like you get it. Understand, princess?" Vernon smiled down at him._

_Harry nodded and began walking around. One of the sales ladies was really helpful. She helped him pick out skirts, dresses, tops, underwear, tights, shoes, socks, anything and everything he needed and liked. Uncle Vernon even picked a few things that he liked. Most of what the older man picked were soft pastel colors and they were dresses._

_The two of them made a day of it and didn't return to Privet Drive until after dinner. After they had left the shopping center, Harry in a soft purple dress with white tights and plain black flats, Uncle Vernon took Harry to a beauty salon to fix the long hair that Petunia tried to hack off. Once it was fixed Harry's hair was just passed his shoulders. The nice lady even curled it for him and taught him three different ways to braid it. After the salon Vernon took Harry to dinner. It was there they had a serious talk._

_"Princess...Harry," Vernon cleared his throat. "What do you want to see yourself as?"_

_Harry thought about it long and hard until he finally came to a decision. "I want to be a girl, uncle Vernon."_

_Vernon smiled at his nep...niece. He only wanted Harry to be happy and comfortable with who and what she is. Vernon will never judge her, nor would he let anyone else judge her or talk bad about her. His precious niece meant the world to him and he would do anything to protect her._

_"I'm happy you're happy, princess. Whenever you need anything you let me know. You will also let me know if anyone bullies you or hurts you, understand?"_

_"Yes, uncle Vernon." Harry smiled at the older man._

_When they got back home Petunia started ranting and raving. She called Harry a disgusting freak and Vernon was a perverted bastard. She went on saying that she should have killed Harry the day she found him. Petunia also told Vernon that she was leaving and taking Dudley because she didn't want him to be raised around a freak and a pedophile._

_Vernon in turn just told her goodbye and expect a visit from his lawyer with the divorce papers. Petunia then stormed out of the house with Dudley behind her._

***Flashback Ends***

Neither Vernon or Harry heard from Petunia since that day. The lawyer said she signed the papers without a fight. The two of them went on with their life. Though Harry had started to develop feelings for her uncle. Feelings she didn't quite understand, but she would get angry at Vernon when some woman flirts with him and he flirts back. The first time it happened Harry kicked Vernon in the leg and ran off. It had been four months after Petunia left and Harry had watched her uncle lose weight right away. That was when Harry started noticing her feelings for her uncle, he had begun to lose the image of her uncle and was looking like a different man. The only thing that would show Harry she was looking at the Vernon she knows is the mustache the man still had.

One day Harry was at the library and had found a book. The book was about a girl who has a crush on some boy at school. As they got older she began to fall in love with the boy. It suddenly made Harry understand her feelings for Vernon. So that same day Harry set out to show Vernon that he didn't need any other female in his life. Harry made breakfast every morning, made Vernon's lunch before he left for work, cleaned the house every day after school, made dinner every night, sat with Vernon in the sitting room after giving him his evening brandy, she kissed him on the cheek before going to the bed. Harry even hugged him more and kissed his cheek before he went to work and when he came home. Every morning she would wake Vernon and set out his clothes while he was in the shower.

Once when she was ten Harry caught Vernon naked. He hadn't closed the bathroom door all the way when she had walked in to wake him. Harry stood there and stared at the older man. Vernon was a very handsome man in her opinion, tall, bulky with muscles, a chest full of hair, strong legs, and then Harry realized what Vernon was doing. She couldn't look away or close her eyes. She stood there watching her uncle stroke his cock in a firm and slow motion. Harry found that she liked what she was seeing, the man's cock was long and thick, he pulled up loose skin over the tip then pulled back down. She caught sight of his sac, it was large, heavy and hairy, but she didn't mind; she wanted to know what it felt like. Harry wanted to know what his cock felt like, what it would feel like in her mouth, inside her. Just then Harry was turning away. She was blushing darkly as she rushed out of the room.

That was also the day Harry realized that her body was changing and not in the way she thought. Harry thought she would have boy parts all her life, but after she had left Vernon she discovered, in her bathroom, that she was leaking inside her panties. Harry removed her clothes. First she noticed that she was developing breasts, there were two small bumps on her chest and her nipples were slightly bigger. Then she reached between her legs and let out a shriek. Her sac was nearly nonexistent, her cock even looked smaller than it had two years ago, and now she had a female part forming where her sac was starting to disappear. The leaking was coming from the hole that had developed.  
She didn't have time to explore as Vernon started banging on the door.

"Princess! What happened? Are you hurt? Open the door, Harry." Vernon started yelling as he continued to bang on the door.

Harry quickly put her dress back on and shoved her panties in the laundry hamper. She then opened the door. "Everything is fine, daddy. I promise. I thought I saw a spider, but it ended up being a knot of my hair I forgot to clean up."

Vernon let out a sigh. "Don't scare me like that again, princess. Wait...did you call me daddy?" He looked at her sharply.

Harry lowered her eyes. "Yes," she whispered. "If you don't like it I won't do it again."

Vernon hooked his fingers under her chin to raise her head. He kissed her forehead with a smile. "I don't mind, Harry. You can call me anything that makes you comfortable."

Harry launched herself at her uncle and hugged him tightly. He didn't understand which daddy she meant. Yes she knew which one she meant, she does read. "Thank you, daddy." She kissed his cheek hoping to give him a clue. She also liked how he hugged her back just as tight.

Since that day Harry always chose the right moments to call Vernon daddy, not wanting the man to think she wanted him to be her dad. That was the last thing she wanted because that would give him the idea to look at other females. And she worked hard to keep them away from the man that belonged to her.

Harry had long since knew she was a wizard, or well witch since she no longer had the appropriate parts to be called a wizard. Vernon had told her that she was magical not long after Petunia and Dudley left. So Harry wasn't surprised when she received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It annoyed her that it was addressed to Mr. Harry Potter. She figured with all that magic the pronoun would have magically changed like her body had. Nevertheless Harry spent three days thinking about it, she wanted to go but then again she didn't want to leave Vernon. In the end Vernon told her to go and if she didn't like it she can always come home. So Harry sent a yes back. That week she tried to think of ways to keep Vernon away from other females and vise versa. So on the night of her eleventh birthday she made a wish, a wish that other females don't find him attractive. Little did she know magic granted her wish.

The day after her birthday Harry opened the door when someone knocked, she suddenly found herself looking at a giant of a man.

"Ello, little girl," the giant smiled. "I am Ruebus Hargrid. I am here for 'Arry Potter. Is he here?"

"Uncle Vernon?!" Harry yelled.

Vernon rushed to his niece and immediately pushed her behind his back. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm Ruebus Hagrid, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to take 'Arry Potter shopping for his school supplies."

"No, you are going nowhere Harry." Vernon spoke firmly. "I want a professor here immediately. I know how this works, a teacher takes the first year students shopping. So go back and tell whomever is in charge that a professor will go with Harry, not a groundskeeper."

Hagrid puffed up. "Headmaster Dumbledore, sent me to take 'Arry."

"I don't care. A professor will take Harry or Harry isn't going to Hogwarts. Good day." Vernon shut the door in the man's face. He then turned to face his niece. "Princess, it's time to read your parents' journals. You need to be prepared for what is coming."

So Harry spent the next three days reading a stack of journals. She learned a lot about her parents and their time at Hogwarts. Her father talked a lot about how Dumbledore was always in their lives after Hogwarts. How the man always tried to micromanage everything they did. From their jobs, to their marriage, and even to when they should start having children. His mother wrote how Dumbledore did the same to the Longbottoms, the Bones, and any other Light family that had influence in the Wizarding World by either reputation or their family name. Lily mentioned that the Weasleys were a shamed family, but one day they were acting like everyone owed them. Once she heard Molly Weasley mention that Dumbledore will ensure that her family will have a higher ranking in the world. They both mentioned that around the time after Harry was born that Dumbledore was trying to get them to make him Harry's guardian, when they refused he came back months later saying that there was a prophecy about Harry and the Dark Lord. James checked at the Ministry and he found that the whole thing was false. Lily talked to Chastity Lovegood, who is a real seer. Chastity said that there is a prophecy but not the one Dumbledore is trying to pass off. The real prophecy is about a powerful Grey child who will aid the Dark in bringing neutrality back to the world, making it balanced once again.

Harry read that her parents locked down Potter Manor to keep Dumbledore out, but they were betrayed by a friend. Peter Pettigrew brought Dumbledore into the manor and from there the Headmaster Imperio'd them. When they were free they found themselves stuck inside an unknown house. Dumbledore showed up just after Harry's birthday to tell them that he has taken care of everything. Lily wrote that he kept them prisoner and lied to everyone about where they were. James wrote that Dumbledore kept spelling them to sign the Wills he wrote but they would always burn up after they signed their first name. He mentioned that Dumbledore would curse them for it and then tried to get them to tell him why. Neither James nor Lily would tell him. They couldn't because they had the information obliviated from their minds. Lily's final entry was the morning of the attack. She wrote that Harry is protected by powerful magic, and anything Dumbledore tried would not work. She wrote that the godfather they announced to the world is not the real godfather. She told Harry directly in the end.

_"Your godfather is Tom Marvolo Riddle who is known as Lord Voldemort the Dark Lord. When Chastity told me the truth I went straight to him via Severus Snape's help. The Dark Lord agreed and we signed a magical binding contract. Severus, my childhood friend, signed as the witness. Later with your Father we swore our allegiance to the Dark, but you, my darling Harry, will always be a darker shade of Grey. Never forget that we love you Harry, even if Dumbledore takes us away from you. Stay true to yourself even when you change what gender you were born with. And yes I know you will change. I may not be a seer like Chastity but I do See some parts of your life. Just like I have seen that Vernon, your uncle will be the source of your future happiness. I love you, Harry. Your father loves you. Stay safe."_

Harry couldn't help but cry as he read the last part once more. Those were the last words her mother had written to her. She vowed to get revenge on Dumbledore and make him paid for taking her parents away. There was no doubt in her mind that the bastard killed them. She was going to make sure that everyone in the Wizarding World knows the truth.

A week later there was another knock at the door. When Harry opened it this time there was a tall man dressed in black. She knew right away that this was Severus Snape, she knew from her mother's description of the man. Harry smiled and let him in.

"Uncle Severus."

Severus blinked as he looked at the girl in front of him. Recognition filled him when he stared into the Killing Curse eyes. Only two people had that shade of green. There was a brief pain from the broken memory charm and he felt more charms break free from his magic. He drew the young girl into a hug.

"Harry." He sighed out as he tightened his arms. "We have been looking everywhere for you."

"Dumbledore brought me here to Petunia. She left when I was eight. Vernon has been taking care of me since then."

"Is he here?" Severus asked tightly.

"In the sitting room. Follow me, Uncle Severus."

Severus followed his niece into the other room. Lily had warned them all that Harry was going to change genders. She also told us what she had seen. He, his Lord, and Lucius had all talked about it and together they agreed to keep the two in one place where they could be watched constantly. They had made the plan just four days before the attack and when Severus and Lucius went to get Harry they were too late and then they couldn't find her.

"Uncle Severus, this is Vernon Dursley. Vernon, this my mother's friend Severus." Harry introduced the two.

Severus took a potion out of his pocket and handed it to the other man. "Drink this."

Vernon took the vial and downed it. Then he groaned as the blocked magic broke free as did the memory charms. "I'm going to kill that old bastard."

"Vernon," Harry moved towards the man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm alright, princess." Vernon raised his head to give Harry a reassuring smile. He then turned to look at the other man. "Took you long enough, Severus. How is Lucius doing?"

"Better than before. After you left he nearly lost his mind, he killed Narcissa in the process before she stupidly made a comment that he would be better off without you." Severus scowled. It had been hell for his friend. Lucius had to raise Draco alone and grieve for his missing twin.

"Well we should get going. Knowing Dumbledore he would know that you would know who I truly am. I need to protect his princess at all cost." Vernon smiled down at Harry. He pulled her close to his side. He knew she was confused but he would clear things up as soon as they were behind the wards of Malfoy Manor.

"I hope you are ready to explain this to the Lord. You know how protective he is of Harry." Severus warned. He too wanted to know what was going on. All he could remember was Lily telling him that one day Harry will change genders and she wanted her baby to be protected by anyone and anything until Harry was old enough to fight back or had her mate to protect her. Lily refused to tell them all who Harry's mate would be. But looking at the way Harry was looking at Vernon he knew the answer. Neither the Dark Lord or Lucius would be happy about this.

Within a short time Vernon had Harry behind powerful wards. Over the years he had slowly been remembering who he really was but the spells on him prevented him from breaking free of them completely. The first thing he was able to remember was that he vowed to Lily and James to be Harry's protector. Then he remembered that Dumbledore tried to break that vow and when he couldn't he tried to block it but everything he did didn't work. Which led to him getting memory charmed and magic blocked and forced to marry Lily's hateful ugly sister. The thing he wants to know the most was why Dumbledore dropped Harry off at Privet Drive when the old goat wanted to separate them. His best guess is the vow brought Harry here and Dumbledore couldn't move him. If that's the truth then Vernon is really thankful that Lily insisted that they used an old Dark blood protection vow. Nevertheless Vernon is exceedingly happy that he got to raise Harry for that last ten years.

They were all seated in the large sitting room. Harry was cuddled up against Vernon after she had a short reunion with her godfather. Now the man was glaring daggers at Vernon. Severus was sitting next to Lucius who had Draco sitting on the other side. The younger blond looked confused by everything. Harry understood that because she too was confused.

"Harry, please explain the changes." Voldemort broke the silence first.

"I feel comfortable like this. I have never felt comfortable as a boy. It always felt wrong. Vernon thankfully was supportive and took me out to buy everything I needed. Petunia was nasty and always said I was disgusting for wanting to be something I wasn't. I always ignored her. Good thing she left right away. Over the years I think my magic slowly made the changes more permanent. I'm female under my clothes though I still have one male part but it's too small to be that noticeable. I also know that despite my magic changing my body to look female I'm not completely female on the inside. I would like a doctor to confirm it, if possible."

Severus drew his wand. "I can do that. I'm a medi-wizard." At Harry's nod Severus did the diagnosis spell. He read the parchment that came out of his wand tip. "You are right. You aren't completely female on the inside, you won't experience the menstrual cycle other girls go through. Your ovaries are magical. According to this you are still listed as a boy, so at Hogwarts you'll be sleeping in the boys' dorm and not with the girls. If you sort into Slytherin you'll have to share a room with one other person. I can make sure that person is Draco. The other houses have three to five sharing a room. Plus being in Slytherin will give you added protection from Dumbledore and those he wants to be your friends at Hogwarts. You don't want them to get anywhere near you." Severus warned.

"Okay. I'll go to Slytherin." Harry smiled at the other man. Then she looked at the man she loves with all her heart. "Are you really Vernon?"

Vernon chuckled and wrapped a tight arm around her shoulders. "Yes, princess. Only my last name is Malfoy and not Dursley. Dumbledore memory charmed me and blocked my magic before forcing me to marry Petunia. I'm just thankful that the vow I made to your mother ensured that you would come to me if anything were to happen to your parents."

"Dumbledore was furious that night." Severus grinned. "He took Harry to the Weasleys and tried to do a blood adoption but Harry disappeared before they could force Harry to drink the potion. He tried to get Harry from Privet Drive but magic refused to let him take Harry from the house. I overheard him tell Molly that he hopes Petunia kills Harry within the year. When the letters went out he threw another tantrum because one was addressed to Harry. He now has a lot of plans for Harry."

"Don't worry we have plans to get him out of Hogwarts within a year." Voldemort assured.

"Good." Vernon replied darkly. If given a chance he would kill Dumbledore before the old bastard could hurt his princess.

Harry turned her head as she raised up to whisper in Vernon's ear. "Daddy, do we have to live here?"

Vernon put a privacy ward around them. "Why don't you want to live here, princess?"

"Don't like this big house. I liked our home at Privet Drive. I know you want me protected but can that be in a smaller home. Please, daddy."

Vernon caressed Harry's cheek with a smile. "Let me ask Lucius." He took down the privacy ward and looked at his brother. "Do we still have that cottage on the property?"

"Yes. Why?" Lucius looked confused, but he had a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Harry wants to live in a smaller home. We'll stay in the cottage, but we'll still come here. It will only be until Harry is at school, Luc." Vernon saw the fear in his brother's mercury eyes.

"Harry, why don't you want to live in the manor?" Voldemort asked softly.

"I don't like it." Harry pouted. "I liked living in my home on Privet Drive. It was perfect for Vernon and me. Here you would put us in rooms far apart and I don't want to be that far from Vernon."

"It's alright, sweetheart. We'll live in the cottage and you will still be protected by the wards. Hopefully one day you'll want to live in the manor."

 _Doubtful and only after you marry me_. Harry thought petulantly. She didn't want to be separated from Vernon and give these people a chance to get her Vernon to marry some other witch. Vernon was hers and she wasn't going to let anyone separate them, she would kill them first.

After dinner Vernon took Harry to the cottage. Harry was happy to see that it was the perfect place to live. She picked the room next to Vernon but didn't plan on sleeping in it that night. She waits for him to settle down before quietly sneaking in in just a silk nightgown that he had bought for her birthday. Harry slowly climbed into bed and snuggled up against the large body. She let out a soft sigh when Vernon wrapped his arms around her.

"Just for tonight, princess." Vernon muttered sleepily.

Harry didn't reply knowing that she would continue to sneak in until he forbids her. For now though she boldly hiked her gown up as she threw a leg over his hip. Harry pressed her lower body closer against Vernon's and rubbed slightly. The book she had once read mentioned that the slightest movement will harden a cock. Within seconds she had his erection pressing between her legs. Slowly Harry tugged the waistband down to release the hard erection from Vernon's sleep pants. It was a good thing that Vernon was a deep sleeper. She rubbed against him for a bit and even moved one of his hands to her bare bum. Harry settled down when Vernon's hand went firm to keep her still. She went to sleep with his precome smeared all over her lower half, he cock nestled between her legs pressing against her sex, and his hand still firmly on her bottom. She kissed his chest before letting sleep take her.

The next morning Harry was up before Vernon. She carefully tucked him back in then left the room. She started her morning routine with a wide smile. She finished breakfast, woke Vernon with a kiss as always only this time it was on the lips, she fixed the bed while he was in the shower and laid out his clothes. She changed then joined him at the table to eat.

"Harry?" Vernon asked once the dishes had been cleared away.

"Yes, daddy." Harry smiled at her man.

"Why did you sleep in my room last night?" He asked carefully.

"Because I wanted to. Do you not want me to?" Harry pouted slightly.

"Sweetheart, it's not proper for a little girl to sleep with a grown man." Vernon spoke sternly. He honestly didn't know who he was trying to convince. If he was honest it had felt right, he quickly blocked the thought from his head.

"I'm not just some little girl. Daddy, I'm your girl." She really wanted him to see that she didn't see their relationship as a father/daughter relationship, but rather an intimate one. She wanted him to make love to her, teach her how to please him in bed, and best of all give her babies. Harry wanted to give Vernon children and grow old with him. She wanted to sleep naked with him, have sex at anytime of the day, and just simply be happy with him.

"Harry." Vernon's voice was firm. He needed her to understand that it wasn't proper for her to sleep in his bed. He couldn't allow her to sleep in his bed. He was a grown man who still had sexual dreams and he didn't want to accidentally rape her during one of those dreams. It would kill him if he harmed her in any way. "From now until you go to Hogwarts you will sleep in your room. Understand me?"

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes. Vernon has never spoken to her like that before. "Yes, Vernon. Excuse me." She walked out of the cottage and into the woods surrounding the house.

"Princess." Vernon called out to stop her but she kept going. "Damn it." He muttered and slammed his fists down on the table. Now she thinks he doesn't want her around or worse doesn't love her anymore. He only brought it up because his cock had been extremely hard that morning and as he was stroking himself in the shower a memory of a small perfect body came to mind. He let himself think about how hot and wet the pussy felt against his cock, how soft the bottom in his hand felt, and how deliciously arousing the small body felt rubbing against him. Vernon ended up coming hard in the shower, panting loudly, and whispering Harry's name. It scared him to realize that he had gotten off with Harry's name on his lips. Vernon can't be the one to have her but then again it made him feel feral thinking about Harry with someone else.

Hours later Harry came back to the cottage. Vernon had been sitting on the couch when she walked in. Right away he knew that she spent most of that time crying. It broke his heart but he needed to be firm. She can't sleep in his bed; no matter how much he wanted her to. Vernon watched her make a late lunch, then sat silently as they ate. She cleaned up quickly then left to go to her room. He winced when the door slammed shut behind her.

"Princess, I'm going to talk to Lucius and the Dark Lord. I'll be back for dinner." He spoke through the door.

"Eat there. I'm not making dinner tonight. I'm going to bed early."

Vernon's heart gave a squeeze. Harry sounded dejected and angry, and she has never refused to make dinner before. Not even when she had gotten the flu a couple years ago. She was right there in the kitchen making meals and cleaning the house the whole time she was sick. She wouldn't even let him take off to nurse her back to health.

"Alright, sweetheart." Vernon spoke softly, but still loud enough for her to hear. He needed to make this up to her.

Vernon spent a few hours with his brother and Lord. He declined dinner and left under a glamour to get Harry's favorite meal and dessert. He first stopped to buy her a necklace. This one he got from Diagon Alley, it was charmed to protect her from anything short of the Unforgivable. The collar was silver, designed to look like a snake's body, the pendant that dangled from the snake's mouth was a four carat round cut emerald. Set around the emerald was in ouroboro with protection and love runes etched on the body. Vernon poured a lot of his magic and love into the necklace, he wanted his princess to always feel safe and loved even when she was at Hogwarts.

After getting the food Vernon went back to the cottage. He laid out the dinnerware and the food before knocking on Harry's door.

"Sweetheart, will you please join me for dinner?"

"No. Go away!" Harry yelled out.

"Please, I got your favorite. Chicken Carbonara and tiramisu. Please, princess. I don't want to eat alone." He backed up when the door opened.

"You play dirty." Harry glared as she walked to the table.

Vernon chuckled. "Anything to get you to join me."

Their meal was silent because Harry refused to look at Vernon. Once they were done eating Vernon took Harry into the sitting room after casting a cleaning charm in the kitchen. He pulled his princess down onto the couch.

"Harry, I know you are mad about this morning and I am really sorry I didn't explain it the right way. I love you, Harry, but it just isn't proper for you to sleep in my bed. With that said I got you something that will keep you safe and let you feel how much I love you."

Vernon pulled the necklace box out of his robe pocket and opened it to show his princess her gift.

"Oh Vernon, it's beautiful. I love it." Harry softly with a small smile on her face. She raised her hand to caress the necklace. Right away she felt Vernon's magic and love. She looked at the older man. "Thank you, daddy."

Vernon took the necklace out of the box and immediately put it around Harry's neck. Right away he knew he made the right choice. Harry looked beautiful with the necklace on. Then again his princess has always been beautiful. Vernon quickly locked those thoughts away.

Later that night Harry waited until Vernon was sound asleep before going into his room. She crawled onto the bed and laid next to him under the covers. She was going to try something new tonight. She pulled Vernon's soft cock out of his sleep pants, then she moved to press her back against his chest. She again hiked up her gown, and again she was bare underneath. Harry pressed her bum against the soft cock and began rubbing on it, she moaned softly when it began to harden. She picked up one of Vernon's hands and settled it between her thighs. She placed his free hand on one of her budding mounds. Harry moaned again when Vernon's hold became firm, holding her tightly against his body. She settled down then and let herself fall asleep next to the man she loves.

The next morning was the same. She woke, tucked him in and left the room to start her routine. Soon every night she was in Vernon's bed, hardening his cock and having him touch her body intimately before falling asleep herself. Harry knew it was wrong but she just wanted Vernon to get used to having her in his bed and wanting him to miss it when she went to Hogwarts. To ensure that she started speaking softly into his ear as she worked his cock into hardness. She just wants to make sure that Vernon would want no one else but her.

On her last night with Vernon she went into his room before he went to sleep. This time she was wearing one of his button down shirts. She had her hair in a simple plait.

"Vernon, can I please sleep in here tonight? I won't get to see you until winter holidays. Please."

Vernon looked at Harry for a moment then sighed defeatedly. This is her first year and Hogwarts and the first time she has ever left him for a long period of time. He wanted to say no, but he couldn't when she looked at him with those big green eyes. She had long ago perfected the look that makes it impossible for him to deny her anything she wanted. The only thing about it is she doesn't use it often. Even if she didn't have that look he still could never deny her anything, she was his princess and he loves her too much.

"Fine. You will sleep on one side and stay there." He wanted to be cautious. Every morning since they moved into the cottage he has woken with a hard throbbing erection. Vernon jacked off in the shower every morning and every time Harry's name was on his lips as he painted the walls with his come.

Harry smiled widely. "Thank you, Daddy." She ran and jumped onto the bed before burrowing under the covers. She turned on her side and looked at him. "Vernon, do you think that we would ever move back into the muggle world?"

"Why do you ask? We are close to our family here."

Harry sighed. "It was so much easier there. We had a routine, one that I love. Here I have to ban the house-elves from the cottage just to keep my routine. Plus I liked it when we rarely had visitors. When it was just the two of us things were so much simpler."

"Princess, I don't think we can ever go back. Your godfather is pushing for tighter restrictions between the two worlds. Magic has to stay hidden from the muggles."

Harry huffed and turned away. "I just know I won't like it here. It doesn't feel like home." She didn't feel safe unless she was with Vernon. "Good night, Vernon."

"Good night, princess." Vernon replied softly. He heard the sadness in her voice. He figured that she just needed more time to get used to living in the Wizarding World.

Vernon then thought about what she said about liking her routine. He didn't see why she didn't want to hand over the cleaning and cooking to the house-elves. Ever since she was four she had been doing nothing but that. Then when Petunia left Harry stepped in and did everything that Petunia didn't trust Harry to do before that, like waking Vernon in the morning, getting his suit out, making his lunch, making sure he had his nightcap. Harry didn't have to do it, but she did and every time she had a smile on her face. He then thought about how her face would brighten when he kissed her on the forehead after taking his lunch from her or the kisses she gives him when she puts his breakfast in front of him, when he comes homes, when she put his dinner in front of him, when she hands him is nightcap, and finally when she tells him goodnight.

 _Oh_ , Vernon thought as it hit him. His princess did everything exactly the same way Petunia did before she left. _Oh Merlin,_ he mentally groaned. His little girl practically became his wife and he never noticed it. He was now noticing the difference between her Daddy and the daddy hears other little girls say. His princess didn't see him as a father but as a lover, a dominant. He began thinking about all the times she would refer to him when she had to make choices, the earliest had been when they shopped for her clothes. He should have seen that as she got older, hell she even asked once if she should cut her hair.

Vernon looked across the bed at her. He honestly didn't know how he felt about this revelation. Then he realized that Harry hadn't been subtle about it at all. She threw fits for Merlin's sake when other women flirted with him or he flirted with them. She once hit him when he let another woman kiss him, and later she didn't talk to him for a week. He could finally see that she had been progressing, to get him to see what she had been doing. She went from wearing a shirt and sleep pants to silky nightgowns. Looking at her again, this time his eyes were wide open. She was currently sleeping in his button down shirt and nothing else, as he remembered when she jumped onto the bed he didn't see a glimpse of panties when the shirt hem rode up to her hip. His cock began to harden quickly.

This can't be happening. She was his little girl, yet his body and hell even his heart no longer saw her as a daughter or niece, but as a Little Girl he wanted to bend over to spank her bottom before fucking his cock deep inside her pussy, then when he filled it he would stretch her puckered hole and fuck it and fill her arse with his come. Vernon reached into his pants to slowly stroke his cock. Image after image of everything he wanted to do to Harry was flashing through his mind. Then suddenly he stilled as Harry shifted next to him.

"Fuck." Vernon hissed and quickly rushed to the bathroom. He locked the door and put up the silencing ward. His pants were soon around his ankles and his hand was back on his cock. As he stroked himself to completion with fantasies of Harry in his mind, he told himself that this is the last damn time he was going to use Harry to get off. He can't be who Harry wants him to be. He can't give Harry the life she seems to want desperately. Vernon doesn't want to be away from his brother, nephew, and friends again.

"Harry...Harry...princess...fuck!" Vernon roared as his orgasm nearly knocked him to his knees. The image of Harry on her back with her legs spread wide and his dick fucking into her tight pussy stayed in his mind as his come made a mess all over the door.

Vernon groaned as he waved his hand to banish the mess. "This can't happened again." He turned to look at himself in the mirror. "Listen, old chap, that little girl in there is your daughter not your wife. You will not ever think of her in a sexual way again. You need to tell her that she has to stop, and you have to do it before it's too late. Harry needs to be with someone her own age, not a man twenty years her senior." He glanced down at his dick. "And you, Harry is not for you. You will not get hard at the thought of Harry or when I look at her. You traitor!" He hissed at that damn thing when it started to harden again at the mention of Harry. He glared at himself in the mirror when he suddenly realized what he was doing.

The older man pulled his pants up, dropped the ward then left the bathroom with one more glare in the mirror. Harry was making him go crazy. He glanced at her, she was sound asleep, back to him with one leg kicked out of the covers, and the shirt exposing the curve of her hip and smooth ample cheeks. Vernon groaned when his cock went hard again. She was going to kill him. That's it, she was trying to kill him. That was why she was wearing that damn shirt with no panties and sleeping like that. Vernon conjured another blanket to cover her up before getting back into bed. This time he put a barrier between them, only then did he settle down and went to sleep.

Harry woke briefly when she hit an invisible wall when she tried to get closer to Vernon. She glared at the man as she touched it again. "Bastard." She hissed at the sleeping man. This will be the first night she wouldn't get to feel his cock on her body or his hands, and this was her last night with him until the winter holiday. Harry slipped her hand between her legs, fingers sliding between the folds of her sex. Harry moaned as she slipped her fingers into her body, she stared at Vernon as she moved them in and out, imagining that it was his cock inside her. She fingers her nipples and let out a gasp at how sensitive they felt. Harry was soon moving her hand down to stroke and rub her small cock, fingers still thrusting in and out. She was silently begging for Vernon to wake up and take her or at least look at her while she fingered herself. Harry never once took her eyes off Vernon, not even when she soundlessly cried out his name as she let her orgasm take over her senses.

Harry took the shirt off and used it to clean up between her legs. With a smile she got out of bed, went to his closet to get a new shirt, then she moved to his side of the bed and put the wet patch over his nose. With a devious smirk Harry went back to her side and went back to sleep. Serves him right for putting a barrier between them in the bed.

Vernon woke when something shifted on his face. He inhaled deeply then groaned when a sweet floral scent filled his nose. He reached up to remove what was covering his face. Vernon stared dumbly at the shirt, it took a while to realize that it was the one Harry wore when she joined him. The man has never moved so quickly to look at the small body next to him. Harry was wearing a different shirt. Vernon glanced down at the one in his hand. The moonlight was bright enough for him to see the wet patch on the shirt, he sniffed it and let out a low curse. The damn minx masturbated and used his shirt to clean up. Now his fucking cock was hard again. She really was trying to kill him.

With a wave of his hand Vernon put the sleeping spell on Harry. If he didn't he wouldn't be getting any sleep. Then he couldn't stop himself taking his cock out and using the shirt to stroke his erection. Her juices smeared into his skin, his precome mixing into the fabric with her wetness. This was the last time, he mentally told himself. He removed the barrier then moved the covers off Harry's body, the new shirt was already exposing her to his eyes. He stared at the ample bottom, the furled holed that was peeking out from between the cheeks, and then his eyes moved to her bare pussy. The lips were still slightly slick from her release. Vernon stroked himself faster, moving his free hand to touch her, thumb rubbing her anus and fingers rubbing between the folds of her pussy occasionally slipping into her cunt. He groaned and cursed at how hot and tight she felt around his fingers. Vernon wanted nothing more than to wake her and claim the body she was willing to give him, but he couldn't do it. She was his little girl. She deserves better.

Vernon's body moved without his command. He was soon pressing against Harry's back and rubbing his cock against her arse and pussy. His hand slipped under the shirt and up her body. He cupped a budding breast, squeezing the little mound, jiggling it before pulling and twisting the hard nipple. She whimpered in her sleep and arched her back.

"That's it, baby girl, beg for more." He whispered in her ear. He pushed his cock between her thighs and began thrusting, groaning when her juices started coating his skin. "You feel so fucking good, so forbidden. I shouldn't be doing this but gods you can tempt a priest." He heard her mewl. "Don't, baby girl. This is the last time I'll ever do this. You can only be my daughter and nothing else. I love you, princess, but I don't love you." With that he quickly got her off before pulling back and stroking his cock then covering her bottom and pussy with his come. No matter how fucking sinful it looked or how damn good it felt to have her in his arms like a lover, he couldn't be her lover or her husband. She was his daughter for Merlin's sake and he will keep his distance until she learns that he will not give her what she wanted from him.

He left his bedroom after banishing his mess and went to sleep in her room. She can hate him all she wants in the morning.

(*v*)

Harry was absolutely livid when she woke and saw that Vernon was not in the room. The feeling intensified when she found him in her room. "Bastard." She hissed at him again. She glared at him as she felt her magic crackle around her. "If I could I would curse you imponent unless you are thinking about me. Spell you to not find anyone attractive." She grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the room cursing the damn man for his rejection. Why can't he just see that she can be everything he wants and needs?

The entire morning was a silent affair, neither one looked at or spoke to the other. Lucius and Draco knew something was wrong but they didn't ask. Vernon only touched Harry briefly and that was to apparate her to the station.

"Remember don't talk to Dumbledore, don't look him in the eyes, avoid being alone with him, and do not be alone with anyone who is not the Lord's follower." Vernon's voice was firm. He really didn't want to risk Azkaban for killing someone to protect her, but he will if she is harmed in any way. "Also your necklace is a portkey, just say home and it will take you to Privet Drive. The goblins warded it against Dumbledore. The portkey will take you out of Hogwarts wards. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said the uncle bitterly.

It felt like a punch to the gut when she called him uncle. She hasn't done that since he took her shopping for new clothes. He suddenly realized how hurt she was and he was the one who hurt her. He steeled himself and stood by his decision. He won't change his mind and she would soon understand his reasoning and get over it and find someone else to love. Fury and jealousy filled him too quickly for him to stop it. The thought of someone else with Harry, someone else claiming her body, made him blind with rage. Last night's memories filled his mind and when someone replaced him in that memory he felt the urge to kill that person.

"Vernon!" Lucius snapped.

Vernon blinked then looked at his brother. "What?"

"The children are on the train. Let's head back home. The Lord wants to start moving forward with his plans to get rid of Dumbledore. The quicker he does the safer the children will be. By the way, what is going on with you and Harry?"

"Its personal." Vernon snapped at his brother.

"Its not personal when you were looking like you wanted to murder someone. What happened?" Lucius asked again after putting a privacy ward around them.

Vernon let out a heavy sigh. "I realized last night that Harry has basically been my wife since Petunia left. She had done everything but sleep in my bed. I also realized that Harry hadn't been subtle in showing her attraction. Hell, Luc, she came to my bed last night with nothing on but one of my shirts. I have a feeling she has been sleeping in my bed since we moved into the cottage despite the fact that I told her that it wasn't proper."

Lucius chuckled and apparated them home. "I don't see the problem, brother. If she wants it why deny her?"

"She's my daughter!" Vernon yelled. "I raised her for the last ten years."

"From what you told me Harry hasn't been acting like a daughter since Petunia left. Just remember, brother, Harry is a Potter and they are extremely stubborn when they want something. Just think of the seven years James spent pursuing Lily under she finally agreed to marry him. I have a feeling Harry is going to do the same thing once she gets over her anger."

"I don't know the complete story," The Dark Lord announced his presence. "But I would like to add that Harry is also Lily's child and I have no doubt that she has her mother's temper."

Vernon groaned when his brother laughed. "My Lord, Harry is in love with me. I realized last night that she has practically been my wife since Petunia walked out. Last night I also realized that she hasn't been subtle with her attraction. And you are right about the temper. She once smacked me for allowing another woman to kiss me and didn't speak to me for a week."

"I don't see the problem, Vernon. Yes, I know you raised her, but despite that Harry doesn't see you as a father or an uncle. I got a feeling that your feelings towards her are not so fatherly. All I can say is if you love her then be with her because if you wait too long someone is going to turn her head and you will be stuck wondering what if for the rest of your life. A word of caution, I'm getting both Lestrange brothers and Barty out of Azkaban. You know as well as I do that all three are attractive and once they meet Harry...well you know what will happen." Voldemort smirked at the man.

Vernon stormed away muttering about killing attractive arseholes who can't keep it in their pants.

"That was evil." Lucius grinned at his Lord.

"Dark Lord, my dear Lucius." Voldemort smirked. "Come, we got work to do."

(*v*)

Harry can honestly say that she does not like the Wizarding World. It all started with her first year. She never hid who she was. She went to Hogwarts wearing skirts, thigh highs and over the knee boots or knee length socks and boots. Harry made adjustments to her uniform to be more comfortable. She didn't like wearing the same uniform the other girls wore, they were took restricting and not comfortable enough to spend all day in a castle, in classes or in a common room with fireplaces blazing all the time. So Harry wore a plain yet soft white button down and the sweater vest that was lightweight, her skirt was inch longer than the other girls, and her robes were lightweight as well. Madam Malkins was happy to make the uniform to her preference.

Anyways why she hated the Wizarding World. Since she didn't hide her preference Dumbledore started harassing her. Telling her to change back into the real Harry Potter. Granted her clothing and female changes weren't the only harassment. Oh no Dumbledore's biggest problem was the fact that she sorted into Slytherin and not Gryffindor like he wanted. So by the time Halloween rolled around Harry got fed up and wrote a letter to the Ministry. Harry pressed harassment charges and even showed his memories to Madam Bones when she arrived at Hogwarts to get a full statement from Harry. The old man backed off quickly after that once the Prophet reported the DMLE report the following morning. When the old man left her alone Weasley and Granger picked up the slack, but Harry wasn't going to put up with it and quickly pressed charges against them. She even got magical restraining orders against them. Granger and Weasley couldn't be within twenty-five feet of her, and Dumbledore got fifty feet because Madam Bones discovered he was the one who ordered Granger and Weasley to harass Harry.

The only other good thing was the fact that all three were seen as outcasts for their behavior.

Second and third weren't much better even with Dumbledore no longer as Headmaster. Second year Harry had to get three more restraining orders, one for Ginny Weasley and the other for Colin Creevey. Colin had also had to take a vow not to show any of his pictures to anyone in the muggle world, including his parents. The third one was before she started second year at Hogwarts and that was for Lockhart. When the man had grabbed her when she was shopping at Flourish and Blotts Harry thought the man was damn lucky they were in public. Vernon had a murderous look on his face the second Lockhart touched her. He would have killed the man if it hadn't been for Lucius, so Harry in turn got the satisfaction of making sure Lockhart felt some pain for a long while. Every male in the store gave her a horrified look, including Vernon.

Third year was the year that grated on her nerves so much. Everyone spent the year whispering and pointing because her uncle Sirius was reported to have escaped Azkaban. What the public didn't know was that Madam Bones was in the process of getting him pardoned and had let him out to recover in a private room in St. Mungo's. Her uncle Remus gave her a safe haven away from the school during meals. Her godfather was actually busy trying to straighten out the mess Dumbledore made when the old bastard had been Headmaster, so he didn't have much time for her. Harry felt somewhat safe that year, but not completely.

Fourth year was the year Harry was ready to withdraw from Hogwarts. It was all thanks to that damn tournament her godfather couldn't stop. Plus she missed Vernon fiercely and it was wearing her down to be away from him. She desperately wanted to be back at Privet Drive and back to her normal life. But thanks to the tournament that wasn't possible. She was forced to compete because that bastard Crouch informed her godfather and Vernon that she couldn't get out of the contract once her name was on it. Both men fought to get her out of the tournament, nothing worked and Harry was soon facing dangerous tasks.

The dragon had been somewhat easy thanks to her Parseltongue ability, but that fucker Ron Weasley hit the poor thing with an ice spell and made the dragon angry thinking that Harry had done it. If it wasn't for Weasley's older brother acting quickly Harry would have been killed. Ron Weasley was expelled from Hogwarts soon after that. The second task was difficult despite the gillyweed her uncle Severus gave her at the start. The mer-chief had wanted to keep her, but thanks to Cedric and Viktor she was able to get away. She saved Draco and left the Lake as quickly as she could. Voldemort hadn't been happy about the mer-chief's behavior and warned him with death should he go near his goddaughter again. Finally the third task, the task that cemented Harry's resolve into withdrawing from Hogwarts.

Harry got through the maze, got bit by a fucking spider in which she took satisfaction in burning the damn thing. She knew it was one of Hagrid's pets so it doubled her satisfaction. He was still bitter about being denied to take her to Diagon and again with her house and everything with Dumbledore. Harry got to the cup and took it, she wasn't all that surprised that it portkey'd her to Dumbledore's hideout. Harry didn't hesitate to kill the old bastard before he could kill her. After all he had Avada already out by the time she pulled her wand and hit him with a Sectumsempra. After using the nullify spell her godfather taught her Harry grabbed the portkey and went back to Hogwarts. After taking the antivenin that Severus gave her when she arrived and letting the man heal her, she was taken to her godfather's office. Harry told him everything that had happened. Voldemort immediately sent a patronus to Vernon and ordered him to take care of the body, because Voldemort had recognized the location in Harry's memories. Dumbledore had been in the Gaunt house which belonged to Voldemort. They had figured that Dumbledore was going to kill Harry and then blame it on Voldemort.

They all return to join the others for the feast in the Great Hall. Harry made her way to the Head table. She gave her godfather an apologetic look before facing the entire school. She first made a vow that she did not enter her name in the tournament. Then she withdrew herself from Hogwarts. Finally she turned around and looked at Fudge and Crouch Sr. and told the bastards to fuck themselves. She touched the emerald stone and whispered home. She was never going back and not even Vernon can force her. She sent a letter straight to the goblins and pressed charges against Fudge, Crouch Sr., and Weasley for attempted murder, and she charge the Prophet and Skeeter for the harassments and slander she faced all year.

The entire Goblin Nation had vicious grins on their faces when the letter made its way around. They would make sure that no one was getting off with a slap on the wrist. Harry Potter was a friend of the nation, declared so by the King when Dumbledore's death certificate landed on his desk. The King had altered it to hide Lady Potter's name as the one who killed him before sending a copy to the Ministry. A good thing that all Death Certificates appear at the bank first to prevent anyone from trying to forge a certificate to steal what is not theirs.

Harry knew Vernon would know where she was and therefore she sat on the couch waiting for him to arrive. He showed up an hour after she came home.

"You certainly know how to cause an uproar." Vernon said dryly. He sat down in his chair and looked at her sharply. "Care to explain."

Harry raised her chin and gave him a cold look. "I'm done. I'm not going back and you can't force me. I'm going to stay right here in my home."

"Harry." Vernon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can't live among the muggles. Voldemort's law goes active in two weeks. All magical people and creatures have to leave the muggle world."

Harry took her wand out and simply snapped it in half. She tossed the damn pieces at the man she loves. "There problem solved. I'll ask Uncle Severus for the binding potion and if he doesn't give it to me I'll ask the Goblins. I repeat, I...am...not...going...back."

Vernon growled and pulled her over his knees. He flipped her skirt up and banished her panties before conjuring a paddle. He then proceeded to spank her for her behavior. If she wanted to act like a brat then she was going to get punished like one. Vernon ignored her yelling, she was calling him every name she knew, and he was ignoring his traitorous cock that decided to harden at the sight of her pussy, ample bottom, and anus. He continued to spank her until her bottom was bright red in color, rivalling the Weasley hair. Only then did he stop and sat her back on the couch.

"Now you are going to listen to me." He spoke dangerously. "We are going back to the cottage. That is our home now. You will go back and complete your education at Hogwarts. Do I make myself clear?"

"I HATE YOU!" Harry yelled as she stood up. "Don't fucking come near me again. I'm not going back. You said four years ago that I can leave if I don't like it. I don't understand why you want to ignore my wishes to stay away. If you love me, even as a fucking father than you wouldn't try to force me to be somewhere I'm not comfortable being nor do I feel safe. So like I told Fudge and Crouch Sr., go fuck yourself and leave me the hell alone." She then apparated to Gringotts.

"How can I help you, my Lady." Griphook bowed to her.

"I need a place to live. Somewhere far away and no one will be able to find me unless I wish them to."

"We can look through your properties, my Lady. Follow me, I'll take you to Ragnok."

"Thank you, Griphook."

With Ragnok's help Harry was portkeying to her cottage in the states. Ragnok gave her a new name and a ring that will put a glamour over her. She also found a better suited wand in the Potter vault, she recognized it right away. It was the same wand Dumbledore had. Ragnok informed her that the Elder wand, as he called it, actually belonged to her Peverell relative and it was never Dumbledore's to own.

Harry settled in her new home, but immediately didn't like it. One Vernon wasn't there and two she didn't feel safe. But her pride prevented her from going back. Vernon hurt her and no she wasn't including the spanking in that. She actually liked that and if it wasn't for her anger she would have gotten off on it, especially since his cock had been poking her in the belly. Harry just didn't understand the man and hoped that he would come to understand her and why she didn't want to return to the Wizarding World, actually it was just the British wizards and witches she didn't want to be around, excluding her family, the Lestrange brothers and Barty. She just hopes Vernon doesn't keep her waiting long.

(*v*)

Vernon raged for a week after Harry left him. He nearly destroyed Privet Drive, but thankfully he didn't expose magic to the neighbors. He left the house after fixing everything he broke, Harry would be extremely furious with him if she ever found out he destroyed her perfect house. And he will make sure she never found out.

He went back to Malfoy Manor to inform everyone of Harry's disappearance. Voldemort told him that he received a letter from Ragnok that Harry was safe. It still didn't calm Vernon down. So he went to the cottage. He actually destroyed the cottage, leveling it to a pile of rubble and splinters, Lucius almost killed him for it. In the end Vernon rebuilt it only he turned the damn thing into the exact replica of Privet Drive. Then he got an idea and moved everything from the real Privet house to the replica. He just hopes Harry will live in it and change her mind about leaving the magical world behind.

Vernon spent months after Harry left thinking about everything. He understood her fears after putting himself in her place. He felt like an idiot for not seeing it. She had always begged him to take her out of Hogwarts and away from the people who wanted to use her or worse change her back to the "real" Harry Potter as they called it. He always told her to hex them and continue her education. Then he thought about the issues he would rather blissfully ignore and continue thinking the opposite, but he couldn't since this was affecting Harry deeply. Vernon thought of all the times when Harry was at Hogwarts when he had met witches and some wizards, some (the witches) looked at him in disgust and turned him down. Those (the wizards) that took him up on his date offer didn't do anything for him. It had been embarrassing when they were just stroking a cock that remained soft. Vernon ended up putting a memory charm on them to save face. It had taken him a while to figure out that Harry was the cause of his problem, because every time he thought of her his dick got hard.

He still couldn't find the damn counterspell and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask anyone for help. They would never let him live it down, especially his brother.

In the end Vernon couldn't make up his mind. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand to the side and let someone else love Harry, but he still couldn't bring himself to admit that he loves her as more than a father or uncle. Vernon simply ignored his traitorous body. His heart wanted to be with Harry, yet a part of him felt she deserved better.  
Vernon felt nothing but relief when Harry returned for Yule. He was thankful that she came to the manor and not the house. He wanted that to be a surprise.

Harry sagged in Vernon's arms when the man hugged her tightly. She felt safe again. The whole time she was gone she never once felt safe. Now she was back where she belonged--Vernon's strong arms.

"I'm so happy you are back, princess." Vernon whispered in her ear. "I am also sorry that I drove you away. I should have listened and taken your feelings into account. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgave you a while ago, Vernon. I understand that you just wanted me to complete my education and actually like living in the magical world."

"Alright, let her go so the rest of us can hug her." Draco cut in on their moment.

Vernon stepped away and let the others hug Harry. Though he kept a close eye on the brothers and Barty. He hit Barty with a cutting hex when the man got handsy and hit Rabastan's dick with a boil curse when the bastard kissed her.

Later that night Vernon took Harry to the house. He removed the blindfold when they were in the sitting room.

"Vernon." Harry gasped as she looked around. "What did you do?"

"Well I destroyed the cottage after you left. I rebuilt it and when I was finished I realized that I made it the replica of the Privet house. So I brought everything here. Will you consider living here?"

Harry looked at the older man and saw the hopeful look in his eyes. She smiled at him softly and kissed his cheek. "Yes. I would love to live here. You gave me a compromise. I get my home and you still get to be close to Lucius and Draco. Thank you, Vernon." She kissed him on the cheek again then walked off to tour the house. It was exactly the same, her perfect home.

Vernon watched her walk away to look around. He rubbed his chest, the area over his heart, something was missing and he realized quickly that she didn't call him daddy and her Vernon didn't have the same lustful tone it had before. It sounded similar to the way she said Uncle Vernon when he took her to the train station for her first year.

Have I lost her already? He mentally questioned. But I couldn't have, she kissed my cheek. If I had lost her she wouldn't have done that. Vernon continued to question Harry's behavior.

What he couldn't see was Harry's devious smile when she passed him to go up the stairs. Phase one completed, she mentally laughed.

Her first part was to get Vernon to question her behavior. Then she was going to seduce him until he finally gave in. She made her plan while she was gone. She also got some help from a nice lady she met in an adult's only store. Harry lied about her age and used a mild compulsion on the woman. Harry built her lingerie wardrobe, along with her toy collection, and got some piercings (her nipples, her navel, her small cock had two straight bars in it's head, for the fun of it her tongue because the piercer said that her lover would enjoy it). After Harry put everything away, she changed her clothes. She put on a tight cami top, forgoing a bra so her nipple piercings were seen, and it exposed her belly. She paired it with a short pair of tight shorts. They barely covered the bottom curve of her bum and like the top they showed off the fact that she was wearing a thong. The best thing about her clothes was the fact that they also showed off the vine of lilies that were tattooed on her body from her hip curving up along her ribs. She also got what the tattooist called a cliché tattoo for hot girls, which was two bows under the cheeks of her arse. They were the color of mercury to match Vernon's eyes. She also got Vernon's patronus, a jaguar, tattooed on her left shoulder blade.

Harry then rejoined Vernon in the sitting room after getting his glass of whiskey. She curled up against his side and turned her attention to the television. She smirked when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder like he always did. Harry lightly rubbed circles along his belly and up his chest the back down, getting closer to his cock each time she repeated the motion. She looked up when he gripped that back of her neck.

"Don't."

Harry raised up and kissed his cheek, close to his lips. "Good night, daddy." She said it in a teasing tone with a cheeky smile.

Vernon watched her stand up. She moved slowly to ensure that he was actually looking. He felt arousal and fury burn through. His hand shot out to grip her wrist. "What the hell did you do?" His voice had a dangerous tone to it.

Harry shivered, that was the same tone he had before he spanked her. Her juices were slowly flowing out of her pussy and her small cock started to throb. She clenched her thighs tightly together.

"Don't you like it." She asked in an innocent voice. "I decided to do something new."

Vernon clocked the piercings in her nipples, growling lowly at the thought that some bastard had touched what was his. His eyes drifted over the tattoo, down to the navel ring. His only thought was he was going to kill the man who touched her body. He barely paid attention to her turning around until he caught sight of the bows. He growled again and this time pulled her over his lap. He jerked her indecent shorts down and paused at the sight of the panties she was wearing, her cheeks were exposed but a two inch piece of fabric hid the rest of her from his sight. It didn't hide all of it though, there was a wet patch getting bigger. Vernon couldn't help but rub his thumb over it. He quickly stopped and conjured a paddle.

"You did not have permission to let someone else touch your body." He began spanking her bottom. "You will tell me who did it and I am going to kill them."

"Daddy." Harry whimpered and raised her bum into the spanking. Her orgasm was so close.

"You're a naughty girl, princess. And naughty little girls get punished." Vernon moved to spank her sit spots, under the curve of her cheeks, and the top of her thighs. His cock was painfully hard. Her pussy juices were slipping out from the edge of her panties. Vernon couldn't help but shift her just enough to expose her pussy to give it a paddling. His mind was yelling that Harry was his little girl, not Little Girl. But he ignored it for now. Like he said Harry had been naughty.

"Oh, daddy, please." Harry begged, she was so close. She had started pulling on her nipple piercings when Vernon had started spanking her pussy.

Suddenly Vernon stopped and dropped the paddle. He pulled Harry's shorts up and forced her to stand. "Go to bed. Now."

Harry growled in frustration and stormed away. She went straight to her toys and grabbed her vibrating anal beads (it looked exactly like her wand) and her fingertip vibrator. The sales lady had warned her against using the vaginal toys until after her lover takes her virginity. Harry didn't even bother using privacy wards as she pleasured herself. She made sure that Vernon could hear her.

Vernon was sitting on the couch jacking his cock. A furious growl left him when he heard vibrating coming from upstairs. He shot up the stairs and stormed down the hall to Harry's room. He stood in the shadows and watched her masturbate with vibrating anal beads, he watched her charm them to fuck in and out of her arse, his eyes moved to the small toy she used to play with her pussy and small cock. Another person he was going to kill, this one will die much more painful than the bastard who touched her body. Vernon was once again stroking his cock as he watched her. He forced himself to stay in place and not join her. When she reached her orgasm he reached his completion, all it took was her moaning his name. He immediately went to his room after banishing his mess. He never saw Harry looking his way.

The next morning Harry woke with a bright smile. Today she was going to finally break Vernon. She showered carefully, pampering herself. She dressed once she was dried, putting on a sapphire blue and grey corset with a matching short plaid skirt. Under the skirt she had on a blue lacy thong that was a shade darker than the corset. Harry finally braided her hair and wrapped in a bun and pinned it in place. Once she was done she went down the stairs to the kitchen to start breakfast, she had decided to make a full English for Vernon.

When the food was done and under a statis she went to wake Vernon. She first licked up his neck, nipping his chin, then kissed him on the lips. "Daddy, it's time to wake up. Breakfast is done." She spoke in his ear before nipping the lobe and sucking on it lightly. Her hand caressed down his body and into his sleep pants.

"Don't." Vernon growled after gripping her wrist. He gave her a sharp slap on her bottom with his free hand.

"Good morning, Daddy." Harry smiled. "Breakfast is done. I'll get your clothes if you want to shower."

"I showered last night." Vernon murmured.

Harry pulled her wrist free and moved to the wardrobe. She purposely bent over to open the bottom drawer. She knew he was looking judging by the soft growl he let out. Harry was slow at getting Vernon's clothes. Once she was done she turned and smiled when she spotted the tent under the covers. She moved back to Vernon's side and laid the clothes out on the bed.

"Here you go, Vernon. I'll wait at the table for you." She skipped out of the room.

Vernon used his magic to slam the door behind her. He growled as he furiously pumped his cock. It took all he had not to jump off the bed and fuck her right there against the wardrobe. He knew everything she did was on purpose, flashing him her pretty heart shaped bottom and the thong she wore underneath. He couldn't take his eyes off the dark pink blush that still covered her from last night's paddling. He also stared at the two bows that were inked on her skin. It made him think that everything between her legs were gift wrapped for him. His little girl turned into a fucking minx and he was going kill whoever taught her how to seduce a man.

As he got dressed he started thinking about the clothes she wore and knew why she was wearing them. Vernon knew he had to stay on guard or Harry would be losing her virginity before the day was over.

When he finally joined her she was sitting at the table, long bare legs crossed. Vernon mentally shook his head and sat down. He watched Harry use magic to bring the plates to the table. He was surprised she made a full English. Vernon gave her a slight smile before eating. When he was almost done, he nearly jumped out of his skin when her bare foot pressed into his crotch and started teasing him with her toes. He closed his eyes and stifled a moan when her toes rubbed on his balls firmly yet slowly. Vernon stood abruptly and left the kitchen, muttering about visiting Lucius.

"Don't forget to invite them to dinner! Voldemort, as well if he's there." Harry called out. She then snickered when the door slammed shut.

Harry spent the day making sure the house was clean and going to the store to get what she needed to make dinner. When she got back Vernon was sitting on the couch. She put the bags in the kitchen then joined him, but instead of sitting on the couch next to him she stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Did they accept the dinner invitation?"

"They did. Voldemort, Sirius, and Remus will be joining us as well." Vernon answered, keeping his eyes firmly on the television. He wanted to close them. She carded her fingers through his hair and massaged his head. His resolve was breaking slowly each time he felt her breasts rub against the back of his neck or the side of his face.

"I'm going to start dinner. I'm going to make our favorite--Chicken Carbonara. For dessert I'm going to make you lemon bars. I also got what I needed to make lemon biscuits. You just sit right here." She kissed the side of his neck before leaving him.

Vernon pressed down hard on his cock. She played dirty. He wanted nothing more than to spank her again. Only this time after he was done he would fuck her.

Harry came back into the living room with a small plate of fresh baked lemon biscuits and a cup of coffee. She set them down onto the coffee table in front of him. She then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Vernon licked his lips when she pulled away, she had lemon on her lips. _Naughty little girl really did want another spanking_ , he mentally told himself.

"You enjoy this, I'm going to grab a quick shower to get cleaned up." Harry informed the older man. She walked away sliding her panties down her legs as she moved. She took them off and tossed them at Vernon. "In case you need to wipe your face."

"Fuck." Vernon whispered softly when she went up the stairs. He went ramrod straight a minute later, she was using his shower judging by how closer the running water sounded. Vernon fisted the panties in his hand. They were damped in the crotch area. "Fuck!" This time it was spoken a little louder. He quickly stuffed them in his pocket when the front door opened.

"Uncle Vernon, where is Harry?" Draco asked when he walked into the room.

"Upstairs in the shower. She decided to make Chicken Carbonara. When she does she makes the noodles from scratch and always manages to get flour all over her hair. She'll be back down in a minute." Vernon informed his guests. They decided to arrive at the same time.

"Okay. Hey, is this the telly Harry was talking about?" He looked at the television in wonder.

"Yes. Sit and watch. And don't you dare eat my lemon biscuits." Vernon warned his nephew.

Both Draco and Lucius shook their heads in the same manner that spoke of fond exasperation. They knew how territorial Vernon was of anything lemon flavored. Sirius on the other hand had no qualms stealing a biscuit. He only laughed when Vernon hit him with a stinging hex.

"Vernon, you know there is a tin full in the kitchen. Stop abusing Sirius over one." Harry scolded as she came down.

Vernon nearly dropped his wand at the sight of her. She was the perfect picture of innocence, gone was the naughty little girl who had teased him all morning. Harry was wearing a decent pale yellow sundress and her hair was in a high ponytail. He was forced out of his thoughts when Sirius pushed passed him to get to Harry.

"How is my pup doing today?" Sirius asked as he hugged Harry tightly.

"I'm good, Uncle Siri. How about you? I forgot to ask last night."

"Better than I was a year ago. Listen, pup, Remy and I were talking about taking a holiday. We want to know if you would like to come with us."

Harry looked at Vernon as she answered. "I would like that. When do you plan on leaving?" She smiled when Vernon glared darkly at her.

"We were thinking of leaving when the school term ends. Remy is the Defense teacher so we have to wait until the summer."

"Alright. Count me in."

"Great." Sirius beamed and hugged her again.

"Harry, guess what? Granger got expelled before Halloween." Draco smirked.

"What did she do?"

"She got caught trying to form an illegal Defense club. And get this she was going to call it Dumbledore's Army." Draco chuckled.

Harry laughed and shook her head. "I knew she wasn't as smart as she and Dumbledore proclaimed. Seriously, what was she trying to prove?"

Voldemort answered the question. "That Dumbledore wasn't really dead. She was spouting nonsense about how he was in hiding to build a secret army to fight against the Death Eaters and me." He rolled his eyes. "This is why I don't tolerate nor like Light people. They are completely idiotic. Thank Merlin, Lady Longbottom and her grandson went Grey, as did Madam Bones."

"I still owe her a bottle of wine. Without her Dumbledore and his idiots would still be harassing me and demanding that I change back into the 'real' Harry Potter." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I going to get dinner finished."

"Are you still fighting your instincts?" Voldemort asked Vernon when Harry was in the kitchen.

"You should be threatening me to stay away. Not encouraging me to pursue her." Vernon glared at his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

Voldemort smirked. "I only asked because Barty expressed an interest in writing up a bonding contract."

"I'm going to kill him if he get close to her." Vernon declared darkly. "I mean it, he will forfeit his life if he gets within touching distance of her."

"For Merlin's sake," Lucius groaned. "Just bond and bed her already. We don't need a trail of dead bodies. Make up your damn mind!" He snapped at his brother. "Either give in and make her yours or back off and let her be with someone who actually wants to be with her. Not someone playing hot and cold with her."

"I want everyone to stay the hell out of my business!" Vernon snapped.

Harry left the kitchen and moved to stand next to Vernon. She gave everyone a hard glare. "That's enough. Vernon, take everyone to the dining room. Pour the wine that is on the table."

"Yes, princess." Vernon spoke more calmly and kissed the side of her head. "Follow me."

Harry watched everyone follow her man. She shook her head in annoyance. The damn meddling probably set back any of her progress. If she has to start all over again she is going to hex them badly. Harry cleared her thoughts and went back into the kitchen to get dinner. She joined them all minutes later. Filling the plates before taking her seat across from Vernon.

Soon they were all eating and the others were complimenting her cooking. She caught the smugness in Vernon's eyes. It always made Harry quite happy with that look, it gave her hope that Vernon was quietly saying that she was his and no one else can have her. By the conversation that she overheard her hope doubled. She has been trying for years to get Vernon to see that she was his girl and she was the only one he needed in his life.

After dinner they sat around drinking coffee and eating the lemon bars Harry made. Harry sat in her seat and clenched her thighs together tightly at the orgasmic look on Vernon's face and how he damn near made it look sexual. Vernon was mentally grinning every time Harry shifted in her chair. He was thankful that the others were paying him any attention.

"Harry, are you going back to Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked when the dishes were cleared away.

"No. The Goblins kindly offered to tutor me. I'm going to take them up on their offer. I don't feel safe at Hogwarts, even with Dumbledore now dead and Weasley and Granger are gone. I don't want to be around all those people. Some of them judge me for my change, some are judging me for not being a Gryffindor, those same people hiss insults at me for being a Slytherin. I won't ever go back. I don't want anything to do with the other British magicals, simply for a fact that the majority think that I'm a traitor for turning my back on Dumbledore and the Light side, the rest of them think that my change in gender was a sign of cowardice." Harry had a sneer on her face that would have made Severus proud if he was there.

"Its your decision, Harry." Voldemort conceded. If he could away with it a lot of people would be dead for their actions against his goddaughter. It was time to let the world know just who their precious Dumbledore really was. Maybe then they start thinking for themselves and stop judging Harry for every choice she makes.

No one voiced any other thoughts on the matter. And for that Harry was grateful.

(*v*)

Harry stay in the kitchen to clean up as Vernon escorted everyone out. She let out a squeak when she was suddenly turned and lifted onto the counter. Harry allowed Vernon to spread her legs open to step closer. She let out a shiver when his bulge pressed against her. His large hands settled low on her back, almost cupping her bottom.

"I just want to ask one question." Vernon stared directly in her emerald eyes. "Has this, all of this, been a game for you?"

Harry kept eye contact, letting Vernon see the honesty in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "No game, Vernon. I truly want to be with you in every sense. I want to be Daddy's girl. I want to be your wife and the mother of your children."

Vernon inhaled sharply. Harry wants to be everything. She was just too damn perfect for her own good. And he would be a fool to turn her away.

"Alright. You win, princess. I'm tired of fighting how I feel about you."

Harry smiled as she looked at him closely. "Really? Truly?"

"Yes, princess. I can't ignore it anymore nor can I let someone else take my place."

"Oh, daddy!" Harry beamed and moved forward to kiss Vernon. "I have been waiting for this for the last seven years. I have waited to be in your heart, your life, and in your bed as your lover, your wife, and eventually the mother of your children."

Vernon returned Harry's kiss, kissing her deeply and passionately, he growled into the kiss feeling another piercing. What in Merlin's name was he going to do with her? Though it pleased him greatly that she wanted to be his girl in every sense of the word right down to being the mother of his children. It was time for him to finally claim the body that was being given to him willingly, then he'll make an honest woman out of her and give her as many children as her body can handle.

Harry broke the kiss when Vernon's hands squeezed her bottom and pulled her more firmly against his hard cock. She wanted to do something first. Something that she had taken lessons on with bright red blush on her cheeks the entire time. The woman who taught everything told Harry she found the blushing little girl act adorable. The other woman had been the only other person to get close to being intimate with Harry. Harry though just turned her down gently and continued with the lessons.

"There is something I want to do first. I need to go upstairs to get ready. I'll call you up when I'm done." She slid against his body as she slid off the counter. She palmed his cock and looked up at him. "Keep this nice and hard for me." She left him then after squeezing the erection firmly.

Harry went straight to Vernon's bedroom. First she used the room expansion spell. Once it was to the size she wanted. She spelled a floor to ceiling silver pole ten feet from the end of the bed. She then made the bed bigger and wrought iron, and changed the sheets from cotton to black silk. Harry spelled magical candles all around the room to give it the perfect light. Then she put in three large mirrors. The woman had said it was tacky but still arousing to watch in the mirror. One went behind the pole to face the bed, the second went behind the bed facing the pole, and the third one went above the bed. Harry kneeled on the bed to see if the placement was just right, smiled as she could see the pole and her back from the mirror in front of her and then looked up to see the perfect view of her and the bed.

Harry got off the mattress and left the room to change. She stripped down to nothing then put on a sheer lacy red bra and matching thong. She also put on a black garter hose. This one had a floral lace design around the thighs. Harry kept her hair in its ponytail then left the room after putting on a pair of black three inch heels Mary Janes. She returned to Vernon's room which after tonight will be their room. She stood with her back against the pole facing the door, raised her arms above her head twisting them and used her hands to hold the pole, she then crossed her legs at the ankle, giving the look of being stretched out on the pole. Harry finally used a wandless Sonorous to summon Vernon. She cancelled the spell and then used her magic to make music play around the room. She relaxed and looked at the open doorway.

After Harry left Vernon took a deep drink of his whiskey. He had learned long that she was trying to kill him. His mind was shifting through ideas of what she could possibly be doing upstairs. With each thought his cock twitched and throbbed. Oh he had no problem keeping his dick hard for her. He had moved to stand at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her to call him up. He didn't have to wait long when she used a sexy seductive voice to say his name. Vernon stripped out of his clothes as he made his way up and to his room.

"Dear Merlin." He breathed out as he took in the sight before him. All those thoughts he had downstairs, this was not one of them. She looked so fucking gorgeous and sinful.

"Sit on the bed, Daddy." Harry smiled at the older man. She fought to keep her arousal tame at the sight of his naked body and large erection.

Vernon sat on the bed, not taking his eyes off her and the sight she made with that pole. He gripped the base of his cock hard as he watched her move in a slow fluid way around the pole. He inhaled as she moved like a pro, spinning and moving seductively. His hand moved on its own to stroke his cock as he watched her pole dance. She was breathtaking with every move she made, he couldn't take his eyes off her once. When the music stopped so did she, she ended up hugging the pole and panting heavily. Her gorgeous body was completely flushed.

"Come here, baby girl." Vernon ordered in a husky voice. He needed her now. Needed to slide his dick into her tight pussy and claim it as his.

Harry grinned as she moved to stand in front of Vernon. She moaned when he ripped her panties off before grasping her hips and twisting his body fast to lay her on the bed. She wrapped her arms and legs around him when he settled that large body on top of her. Harry raised her head to stare into the mirror behind Vernon, she gasped as she watched him guide his cock to her pussy. She dropped her head back and arched her body up. It hurt when he tore through her virgin wall. She raised her head again and stared wide eyed at the drops of blood sliding down the curve of her bottom.

  
"Daddy." She whimpered.

  
"Shh, princess, the pain will go away in the moment. Just stay relaxed."

  
"There's blood, Daddy. I can see it in the mirror." She whispered trying to even out her breathing.

  
Vernon looked up in surprise at the mirror in front of the bed. He could see behind him and more importantly see the blood she could see. Shit, he mentally cursed. He forgot, but he had thought she already broke it with one of her toys. He stared at her, seeing the pain in her eyes. Vernon placed a soft loving kiss on her lips.

  
"I'm sorry, princess. I thought you had used your toy to break it. Otherwise I would have went slower."

  
"It's alright, Vernon. I wanted you to take me like that. Its just that no one told me there would be pain and blood."

  
"Again I'm sorry. It was my job to tell you." He kissed her again. "Is the pain gone, baby girl?"

  
"Yes. You can move now, Daddy. Claim me just like you wanted a moment ago. Please."

  
Vernon bent to kiss her as he began to move his hips. He started out slow, letting her get used to the movement. The moment she sucked on his tongue he started thrusting faster, more firmly and deeply. He broke the kiss and whispered the spell to remove the bra, he bent and latched onto one of the nipples that plagued his dreams over the years since that night before her first year. Only now she was fifteen and her nipples and breasts were bigger than they were four years ago, and she was just as sensitive now as she was then, but then again the puffy flesh was pierced. Vernon was quickly growing to love pulling on the ring with his teeth and making her keen and cried out his name.

  
Harry simply let herself get lost in the pleasure Vernon was giving her body. She liked how he tortured her nipples with the piercing ring, and she absolutely loves feeling his big cock fuck in and out of her body. After seven years she was finally where she wanted to be.

  
"Oh Daddy," Harry moaned loudly when Vernon's cock nudged her g-spot. "I love your big cock."

  
Vernon grunted as he continued to thrust in and out of the tight hot wet pussy. He rolled them to put Harry on top. He sat up and grasped her ample bottom, using it to move her body up and down. When she finally began moving on her own he teased her puckered hole before wordlessly summoning the anal beads she played with last night. He caught it and then used her juices to coat the beads before sliding it into her hole.

  
"That's it, baby girl." He growled out she pushed back as he pushed the toy deeper into her arse. She was fucking perfect.

  
"Daddy!" Harry cried out when Vernon turned the beads on. Her hips stuttered when he starting fucking her bum with the toy. She took a moment to enjoy what he was doing before she began fucking her pussy with his cock again. Her pleasure was now doubled and she was loving it.

  
"That's it, princess," Vernon growled. He swatted her bottom with his free hand. "Keep fucking yourself on this fat cock." He swatted her twice more, his cock twitched when she begged for more. He did as she asked and spanked her until her cheeks were red. Only then he just continues staring into the mirror to watch them. He saw that she was looking at him through the other one. Her emerald eyes were full of lust and desire, he wasn't sure she even knew she was looking through the mirror.

  
Vernon raised his free hand to grab the piercing ring. He pulled on it hard and twisted it. Harry mewled and moaned for more. He chuckled as he did it again and again. He added to the pleasure/pain of her nipples by fucking up sharply to bounce her breasts in a hard movement. She cried out daddy and he felt her juices flood out of her pussy. He released the nipple, as he rolled them over. He began fucking into her with quick, firm, shallow thrusts.

  
Handful of thrusts later Vernon was shooting his seed deep inside her body as Harry was coming down from the high of her second orgasm. He managed to fuck another out of her to get her inner walls to clamp down on his cock again. Removed the anal beads and turned it off, before settling down next to her. Vernon pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

  
Neither noticed that they dozed off.

  
(*v*)

  
A few days later they announced to their family that they were getting bonded. Vernon had taken Harry to the Malfoy home in Italy and proposed to Harry right there in front of the Trevi Fountain and its citizens. Later Vernon made love to Harry in every room of the house. Vernon felt smug over the fact that Harry was wearing the Malfoy ring on her finger. Everyone will know who she belongs to and wouldn't dare try to take her from him.

  
Lucius planned their bonding ceremony because he didn't trust either to make it the most envied among the peers. That was until his own bonding ceremony with a certain Dark Lord. And later Draco's to a certain Longbottom heir. If Lucius had his way no one's bonding would be better than a Malfoy's.

  
Harry loved her bonding. She and Vernon spoke vows of love and faithfulness. Their hands were tied together with ribbons of love, happiness, fidelity, fertility, long marriage, and long life. The couple exchanged the rings then let Magic tie their lives together. The ribbon disappeared into their skin and left behind an intricate design with runes of each ribbon written around their wrist.

  
They were forced to celebrate with the Peers and their families. It was late before Lucius allowed them to leave. Vernon took Harry back to the manor in Italy where they would spend the next two months. They had planned to do very little touring, as neither one wanted to leave the house. Despite the fact that he kept his wife in bed and naked as much as possible, Vernon never once failed to use the contraceptive spell. He was not going to get Harry pregnant this early in their marriage and certainly not while Harry is still a teenager.

  
They have more than enough time for children. Right now it was about them. He wanted Harry to himself for as long he could before they started adding children in the mix. Vernon knew that once there was a kid it would be awhile before either one was ready to focus them again and start the wild abandon sex. That was until another kid came along. And there will be more. Like he said, as many as Harry's body could handle.

  
Late into the night Harry stared at the matching bands. Despite Vernon fucking her into the mattress several times, she wasn't tired. Vernon on the other hand passed out after she sucked his cock for an hour. She turned her head to stare at him. After seven years of planning and wishing she finally got what she wanted. She replaced Petunia in Vernon's life, heart, love, and bed. She was extremely happy to be where she dreamed to be.

  
Harry snuggled closer against Vernon's body, letting his warmth heat her own body. She knew they were going to have years of love, happiness, and children. Harry was going to stay focused on that future and ignore everything else. The British wizards and witches can fend for themselves. All Harry was going to fight about was the names of her children, the theme of the nurseries, how many children they were going to have, and limiting the children's exposure to their crazy family members.

  
Harry kissed Vernon's naked chest before laying her head down over his heart. She let the steady rhythm lull her to sleep. She was dead to the world and never noticed that Vernon kissed the top of her head and tightened his arm around her naked body. Nor did she hear him declare his love for her.

  
~Fin~


End file.
